Sitting By The Campfire
by TheAmazingKatrona
Summary: Felix Kjellburg is in Florida with Cry. They go camping together with a few YouTuber friends. Will Felix come clean about how he feels? Or will he keep it in the dark? One thing's for sure though: It's not going to be easy either way.
1. Hey Man!

I had been sitting in Cry's living-room for about 20 minutes now. I glanced around nervously. _What's taking you so long man?_ Cry had said he had a surprise for me and told me to wait here while he gathered some things. So I waited...and he still wasn't finished.

The room was pretty silent, apart from the constant ticking of the clock on the white wall behind me and the occasional thud or muffled noise from my room - where Cry was. I wanted to go see what he was doing but I stopped myself, not wanting to ruin the surprise because, god damn, I fucking LOVE surprises. It must have been around 12 o'clock by now, 43 degrees in Florida too. The green couch I was sitting on was soft and warm to the touch due to the sunlight. I was in Florida to meet a few friends from YouTube, staying at Cry's place to save myself some cash. As well as myself, Toby, Ian and Anthony were also in Florida to stay and meet in person. We hadn't seen each other in ages and were actually meant to be meeting in...oh shit.

"CRRRRRYYY!" I shouted, standing up and making my way to my room, "We're meant to meet the guys in half an hour!"

"Hang on man! I'm almost done!" He shouted back. I tried opening the door but something was blocking it, only letting me turn the doorknob furiously, "No peeking!"

I huffed and paced down the hall impatiently. After another few minutes Cry removed whatever thing was in front of the door and scooted out with a big sports bag - not a rucksack. One you would hold bottles and clothes and stuff in. He was wearing his mask, insisting I don't see his face, so I couldn't tell if he was smirking or not. I assumed he was.

"Here. I'm done." He said handing me the bag, "Now put it in the car and let's go!"

I looked at him confused, "Why the bag?"

"You'll see!" He waltzed out his front door, ushering me out as well and swiftly locked it behind him. His silver car look sleek and shiny in the sun but looks can be deceiving. His car was actually quite old - 4 years he's had it - and while it still worked it still had it's problems. For example: one of the windows didn't roll down anymore and the engine stalled more than usual. Today, however, was a good day and the car started up at once. We set off down the main road and soon enough I fell asleep.

HEY! Don't judge! Cars make me sleepy!

When I woke up we were outside of a forest. There was only a very small, and clearly unused, dirt road behind us. Cry was outside retrieving the bags as I climbed out rubbing my eyes. The sun had certainly gone down a bit meaning I must have dozed off for an hour or so.

"Afternoon sleepyhead!" Cry said rather cheerfully.

"Hi.." I said drowsily. Cry chucked and I shot a glare at him but that only made him laugh more causing me to smile a bit. His laugh was pretty contagious. "So, where are we?"

"A forest."

"Well, no shit!"

He chuckled again, "No seriously. C'mon, we'll have to walk the rest of the way but it's only a short distance away." He threw the bag at my feet and started walking into the forest.

"But Crrryyyy! I hate walking!" I moaned, picking up the bag and jogging to him. I didn't want to get lost.

"Shut up man."

For the five minutes we walked Cry was continually laughing at my complaining but didn't protest when I jumped on his back and made him give me a piggyback for the rest of the way there. He carried me to a stony beach with a river on the right of us and the forest to the left. There were three other men setting up a camp - two were pinning down a large yellow tent while the third sat by an unlit campfire. Getting closer I saw Ian and Toby doing the work as Anthony was - not surprising - being a lazy ass.

"BOW DOWN PEASANTS FOR YOUR KING HAS ARRIVED!" I shouted out as we neared them. Anthony immediately sprang to his feet before bowing down as I passed. Ian jumped a little with fright after being so focused on the tent and then rubbed the back off his neck awkwardly, while Toby laughed his ass off, taking pictures of me doing a Usain Bolt pose on Cry's back.

"Your highness." Anthony said, mocking me in a high pitched voice.

"What a stylish horse and carriage you have there my King!" chuckled Toby, wiping the tears out of his eyes, "That must be the latest model. I heard they're VERY reliable!"

"Why yes, I call him Cry-horse the third!" I said dismounting.

"Oh how original." Ian spoke up, smiling at us both.

"You think you could do better?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out at me too but before it could turn into a real childish play fight Cry interrupted us.

"Yeah, yeah guys." He laughed, "So Felix, how do you like the surprise? We're going camping!" He exclaimed, flinging his arms into the air in a ta-da fashion.

"Oh I love it you guys!" I said in my camp-Felix voice.

"Well good cause we have a lot planned!" Anthony said, sitting back down. Cry wandered over to Toby and Ian to help them set up the tent, a task of which they were failing.

So...camping, huh? This was going to be interesting.


	2. Damnit Ian!

I dipped my feet in the blue sparkling river. The water tickled my feet, cooling them from the heat of the American sun. Even under the shade of the trees by the camp it was still fucking boiling!

The others had - finally - managed to get the VERY yellow tent up and they had started unpacking their sleeping-bags and blankets when I came over to this spot. It appeared though that someone had finished because I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. He sat beside me and dipped his feet in with me. Looking to my left I saw Ian sitting himself down and smiling at me.

"Hey man." He said, looking down to his feet.

"Sup bro?" I replied. I watched him for a moment, fearing some sort of attack to come but after a moment of nothing I relaxed and looked away.

"Oh not much. Just wanted to see how you were..y'know..with Cry and all.." He said smirking.

" _'Cry and all'_?" I said confused, "What are you talking about man?" I said, laughing it off.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not an idiot!" He looked at me and hit my arm playfully, "I act stupid, sure, but really I'm the smart one-"

"I FUCKING HEARD THAT IAN!" Anthony shouted from the shade of the trees. Ian turned round and stuck his tongue out earning a stick being thrown our way. Luckily Anthony wasn't a very good thrower.

Ian laughed, then turned back, "But really. I can see it in your eyes. I can see the change when he's here."

"I have NO idea what or who you're talking about man!" I laughed and splashed him with some of the water, He flinched but smirked again and splashed back at me.

"Fine. Deny if you want but I know the truth." He stood up, shaking his dripping wet feet into my face. After he had finished laughing at my torture he bent down and whispered in my ear, "I can tell you have a thing for him."

He walked off, leaving me wide-eyed and still. He couldn't know...could he? I mean he only said HIM. He could be thinking about any of them...But still...

He couldn't know about my...crush, could he?


	3. Moments

I sat there staring at Ian in such panic that I almost didn't notice when Cry came up beside me with some fishing poles. He tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention but...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU MUTHAFUCKING JUMPSCARE!" I jumped and fell back - yes, even though I was sitting down - while Cry sat there and chuckled He sat down and put the fishing poles beside him, waiting for me to sit up after my heart stopped thumping in my chest from the heart attack.

"Hey man. You wanna fish with me?" He picked up one of the poles, the red one, and started preparing it to be cast.

"There's fish in here?" I looked over, further into the water and, sure enough, there were little shadows jerking around the deeper water. "I don't know how to fish bro."

"Well then I'll teach you friend!" He jumped up and handed me the fishing rod, now prepared, and kneeled behind me. I gripped the part I guessed I was supposed to grip but Cry moved my hands down and kept his hands there, guiding my movements.

Thank God he couldn't see my face. Though I was surprised he couldn't feel the heat radiating off my cheeks when he was practically at my ear.

"Okay Felix, now you hold it like this..." He started showing me how to cast and reel it in as well as how to prepare my line. Soon enough I had the hang of it and we had entered deeper waters. We had followed the river to the lake just upstream from our camp and begun to fish there. I never thought there would be any fish but, much to my surprise, there was.

After an hour of fishing we had put the fishing rods to the side and just stood in the water, letting our feet soak. We didn't talk much, we didn't need to. The beauty of it all captivated us. The only words spoken were comments of the landscape.

We were so captivated we didn't hear the rustling of the bushes. We were so captivated we didn't hear the sound of pebbles against feet, and so captivated we didn't hear the people wading through the water behind us. It wasn't until Cry and I were pushed under the lake that we realized anyone was there. At first I panicked, of course, but slowly it dawned on me that it was just the other guys.

It must have all been over in seconds but it felt like slow motion. The water absorbed my being and Cry as well. I felt the wetness of it surround me as I was pushed further under the water. I opened my eyes, amazingly being able to see quite clearly. The fish started scurrying off in different directions...and then I saw him.

Cry had his eyes closed but was remaining calm. His hair opened out and floated around him. His shirt rose up ever so slightly revealing part of his stomach. I watched as he opened his eyes and looked around, almost instantly spotting me. He stared back and smiled slightly, as it was just me and him, staring and watching, almost communicating without words. As I looked, I saw his eyes change...not literally but change like when they reveal some big secret or something.

All too soon, the hands holding us down let go and we rose back up to the surface, spluttering and coughing. I hadn't realized I forgot to hold my breath. Toby stood with his iPod, obviously vlogging and laughing at our dunking. Anthony leaped back about 2 feet expecting a retaliation of some sort while Ian stood beside me, grinning to himself. I looked to Cry who was already looking at me and we nodded. Running towards them, we grabbed Ian and eventually Anthony and dunked them under as well, making Toby laugh even more as he continued recording. We held them under a little bit longer and as Cry and I looked at each other again, smiling at our success, the realization dawned on me.

Did Cry and I just have a _moment_?


	4. Cleaning Off

Cry and I walked back to the campsite with our shoes in hand to dry ourselves off. The other three decided to go for a pleasant paddle in the lake claiming it was nice but Cry and I had enough after being held under. We didn't talk, we didn't need to. We just walked together in a comfortable silence, feeling the heat of the 6 o' clock sun on our skin. I'm pretty sure I was blushing for a bit of it as we got to a narrower bit of the path back and our hands touched from time to time as we refused to walk one behind the other. The back of his hand felt soft, like he'd never done DIY or handy work in his life. Just kept it clean and gentle. I wonder what the palm felt like...

I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my head. I can't think about that, not now! He'll notice I'm blushing and probably question what the hell I'm doing. By the time I fully came back from my zone-out I realized we reached the camp and Cry, not helping me as per usual, had taken his shirt off completely to let it dry in the sun revealing his top half. He was slim like he always seemed but more muscular than I expected, not the most muscular but not completely stick-like either. He turned and looked at me, smiling as he did so and it was only then that I realized how much I like looking at his features. His green eyes, intelligent and insightful behind glasses; a slight crooked smile always set in a smirk; the rugged brown hair that seemed fixed up and bed-head like at the same time, giving him a laid back guy kind of look. I snapped myself out of it, mentally slapping myself for being a total fan-boy. I smiled back as he turned and entered the tent with me following behind like a lap dog.

The tent was bigger looking on the inside. It had a large space in the middle and three "doors" to different compartments - which I guessed were bedrooms. Cry entered one, the one to the far left and again I followed him. I poked my head in and saw two sleeping bags set out already. One had Cry's bag by it and the other...had mine?

"Oh yeah! I forgot to say, we're sharing a room. I hope that's alright? I just thought it'd be more comfortable for you since you've been sharing a house with me the past few days." Cry said as he saw my bewildered expression. I smiled back, giving him a nod of conformation as he changed into a new shirt - a grey t-shirt with darker grey stripes at the end of each sleeve which cut off just above his elbow. He turned to me then looked towards my bag, "Hey, are you gonna change or what man?"

"O-oh yeah!" I said walking fully in. It was too short for me but not terribly so. I reached to my back, pulling out the blue shirt inside and changing into it. We didn't bother changing our jeans, they would dry out eventually. When we got outside and placed our shirts on a fold-up chair to dry we saw the other three coming back. Ian had a towel around him, also with no shirt on. Toby was behind talking with Anthony. Anthony only had shorts on but Toby stayed fully clothed. Ian saw us and waved before running over completely.

"Hey guys, we were thinking-"

"Wanna play manhunt in the forest?" Anthony butt in.

"HEY! I was just about to ask!" Ian pouted. Anthony laughed and put his arm around Ian's shoulder while using his free hand to mess up his hair.

"Sure I'm up for it if you guys are!" Cry cheered happily. They looked to me with a questioning look.

"Sure thing bro!" I said. I then looked at Toby who had been strangely quiet about it, "What about you Toby?"

"Uh...Nah. I'll stay here." He looked down, clearly disappointed. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him until he looked up and knew the question on my mind, "It's...the games of Slender. They've left me really creeped out by dark forests."

I nodded in agreement, understanding how he felt. The only reason I could do it was because it had been a while since my last game and Cry took me out camping before and reassured my fears, "You want someone to stay with you?"

"No that's alright, I'll jus-" He was interrupted by footsteps coming closer. We looked round and saw Ian again coming to us.

"On second thoughts I best stay here with Toby. Shouldn't leave him by himself plus I'm the only decent cook round here." He smiled to us then walk past to collect the food we brought to cook. I looked to Toby whose face had regained its colour. I patted his shoulder and then walked towards Cry and Anthony who were arguing over who should be "it" first. Seems we're playing tag instead.


	5. The Game

After several rounds of tag Anthony, Cry and I were tired out. It was about 7.30 and now it was the last round. I was it and I had found Anthony already who slunk back to the camp and pointed in the direction that Cry had gone in. I had been wandering for a while now, hopelessly searching until I finally saw a spot of grey in among the bushes. I sneaked up to the rustling bush and leaped into it, toppling on top of Cry. He screamed slightly but started laughing when we landed on the ground. I started laughing too, completely forgetting I was lying ON TOP of him. Eventually I looked at his bright red face and realized the position we were in so I sat up and rubbed my neck, probably as red as Rudolph's facking nose!

"Hehe...found ya!" I said looking back at up him when I was sure I had cooled down.

"Yeah I guess you did." He looked back, smiling. Then nothing was said. We didn't move, didn't make a sound. Even the trees didn't rustle in the wind. No animals made any noise. It was just peace...again. We stared at each other, examining and observing. I also hadn't realized how close we were to each other. So close I could feel his breath on my face. His warm, steady breath...

"Felix? Felix?" Cry said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head again, forcing myself to come out of my daydream again, "You okay man? You keep zoning out."

"What? I mean...yeah." I looked at the ground, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Felix..." He put his hand on my shoulder, making me look at him, "C'mon friend, what's wrong? You're acting really strange...Well stranger than normal. You know you can tell me."

"I can't..."

"Why not? Is it something to do with me? Have I done something wrong?" He looked really worried. I didn't want him worried about me!

"You haven't done anything wrong it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I kind of..." I mumbled.

"You'll have to speak louder than that friend."

I sighed, "I kind of like you..." Cry laughed.

"I like you too Felix!"

"No I mean...like...MORE than a friend..." I looked away when I saw the expression on his face turn to shock...maybe even disgust? I knew he'd hate it. I don't know why I opened my mouth. Once again I mentally slapped myself as I felt his hand slide off my shoulder. The perfect silence and peace became awkward as we sat not looking at one another. I heard Cry gulp and try to say something but I cut him off, "C'mon. They'll be wondering where we are." I stood up and starting making my way through the dark. I couldn't hear Cry at first but then he caught up after sitting a while longer. I heard his footsteps, his failing attempts to speak, but nothing came.

We got back just as Ian dished out the surprisingly good looking food. Anthony waved and Toby sat with an opened beer.

"Finally you guys!" Anthony sighed, "You two took ages! You were about to miss the first story!"

"Sorry guys, it took me a while to find him. A damn good hider he is!" I laughed off. Cry looked around and smiled but I could see the guilt in his eyes. We sat down to eat and stayed up the next hour or so telling stories and drinking.

But all I could think of was what I just said to Cry.


	6. The Perfect End

Eventually we all got tired so decided to hit the sack - as the saying goes. Cry picked up our shirts and headed inside after saying goodnight. After a while Toby fell asleep on the chair so Anthony took him to his own room before heading to the room he was sharing with Ian. Ian and I sat out for a while looking at the stars and the moons, listening to the crickets and flowing of the river. He finished his beer after 10 minutes and started to head in but he stopped and winked at me.

"Have fun in there with Cry." He turned and left, leaving me on my own. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I needed another drink.

After another beer and a half I felt someone grab the bottle and put it away from me. Surprisingly it was Cry who still has the look of guilt and worry in his eyes.

"Come to bed Felix. You must be cold...and I don't want you getting drunk." He placed his hand on my shoulder as I stood, as a way of reassurance I think. I walked in, unable to look at him, and lay down on my bed for the night. I slipped into my sleeping bag while Cry got cosy in his sleeping bag and blanket. I turned and faced the wall as Cry dimmed the light from the lantern he had brought.

"Cry?"

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"I'm sorry...Goodnight."

"...Goodnight Pewds."

I woke up. It must have been an hour or so since I fell asleep. It was still as dim as before but I kept hearing a rustling from behind me. Instantly nerves kicked in and I found myself paralyzed and unable to turn around. I felt and heard whatever it was coming nearer to me. It was warm and breathing - not two things I liked when it was unknown. It came closer until we were touching and...Sighed?

"You're fine Felix, it's just me." Cry said as he pulled the blanket around me as well and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Cry what are you-?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"About earlier. What you said...it took me by surprise, that's why I couldn't answer you. I didn't mean to hurt you. But the truth is..." He gulped. My heart was racing, he wasn't going to...? He was just joking right? "I like you too...in more than a friendly way." He snuggled into my shoulder and I could feel the heat from his face. He seemed so much more embarrassed than I was. I turned to face him.

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"If I was would I be cuddling you right now?" He's right. That was a stupid question. Another mental slap was in order.

"...Good point." I smiled at him, "So...you like me?"

"Yup, and you like me so..."

"Sooo..."

"Felix...?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you..." He took a deep breath, "Will you be my boyfriend?" He looked me directly in the eye, scared of rejection. I smiled.

"Of course I will." I put my hand to his face as a wide smile spread across his face. I leaned in and put my forehead to his, closing my eyes and embracing this perfect man and this perfect moment. He kept his hand on my waist but moved one up to my chest. I opened my eyes and sure enough he was blushing and smiling to himself. Our eyes met and in one synchronized movement we leaned in further and our lips met in a gentle and life changing kiss.

And that, bros, is how my perfect love story started.


End file.
